


get down

by gravitycentered



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cisswap, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitycentered/pseuds/gravitycentered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis says, “Wanna eat you out, yeah?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Unexpectedly, Harry goes tense. It’s a different sort of tense than the arousal that keeps her body wound tight, more stiff than pliant. She asks, “You want to?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Confused, Louis pulls back to look at her face. She seems a bit caught out. “Unless you don’t want me to?” </i>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Somehow, no one has ever gone down on Harry. Louis changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleadore/gifts).



> this is inspired by ella's prompt....... from september. BETTER LATE THAN NEVER!!! i hope u enjoy it 8)
> 
> An Admission: it's 4am and i am the only one who's read this fic so if it's terrible it's my fault and no one else's. 
> 
> also! there's a very soft kind of d/s dynamic here, but i really am not sure if it's even enough to warrant using the tag. if anyone would like me to add it pls let me know and i will do so. more tag info, i'm using "gender or sex swap" for search purposes until ao3 makes cisswap an official tag
> 
> also [2] sorry louis. maybe one day i will write u getting a blowjob to make up for the blue ball treatment u received in this piece of fiction

After the third time Harry goes to suck him off, Louis begins to feel a bit guilty. 

Every time he’s _meant_ to return the favor properly, spread her out and finally get his mouth on her, but she always beats him to the punch. The first time they got off together, she came with her fingers inside herself and his cock in her mouth. Louis was so blindsided by her that he couldn’t do anything but kiss her afterward, licking the taste of himself out of her mouth. After the second time she blew him he only managed to get as far as her nipple, sucking it tight while she rode his thigh, grinding against the rough fabric of his jeans and soaking them through by the time she came. 

Now, the third time, Louis watches her wank him off, rubbing the head of his cock over her lips while she catches her breath; once she blinks wetly up at him, eyes shining in the glare of the hotel’s lamp, Louis has to cup the back of her head and try to pull her up. 

“C’mere, love,” Louis breathes out. He knows if he doesn’t stop her now, there’s no way he’ll be able to later - he goes a bit lazy after an orgasm, sleepy and sated, and he wants to give her all of his attention before that happens. 

“Was that alright?” she asks with a concerned furrow of her brows, even as she climbs up obediently to settle in his lap. She’s only got her knickers on now, and Louis drags the backs of his knuckles over her clit through them. 

Over her gasp, he says, “ _Really_ good, just wanna let you have a go.” 

“Have a go at what?” Harry asks, needily threading her fingers into his hair after he sits up. When he rubs her clit more firmly with the pad of his thumb, she lets out a shivery hum, “Me first today?” 

“Yeah, you first,” Louis says, nosing his way along her collarbone until his mouth is against her throat. “Wanna eat you out, yeah?” 

Unexpectedly, Harry goes tense. It’s a different sort of tense than the arousal that keeps her body wound tight, more stiff than pliant. She asks, “You want to?” 

Confused, Louis pulls back to look at her face. She seems a bit caught out. “Unless you don’t want me to?” 

“It’s not really that,” Harry says, slumping a bit. She looks down between them to avoid his eyes and idly plays with his cock, pulling his foreskin back and forth over the head. It feels very nice, but not quite nice enough to distract him. 

“Seriously, we don’t have to if you don’t like it,” he tells her, despite the hollow feeling that grows in his chest at the mere thought. Finally getting a quasi-girlfriend who’s with him nearly all of the time but doesn’t like being eaten out. Figures. 

Sounding oddly sullen, Harry says, “I wouldn’t _know_ if I like it.” 

Louis’ confusion blooms fully then, and he raises an eyebrow at her even though she’s still staring directly at his cock and not his face. “How would— it seems a bit simple, darling, does it feel good or bad?” 

“I’ve never felt it,” she says with a shrug, feigning nonchalance. Her cheeks are a blotchy pink when she finally makes eye contact with him, obviously embarrassed. 

Still confused, Louis repeats, “You’ve… never felt it. No one’s ever gone down on you.” 

“Nope,” she says, tugging at his cock pointedly like maybe it’ll encourage him to move on. 

Following a long second of silence, Louis says, high-pitched and incredulous “ _Really?_ ” 

“Stop it,” Harry whines, gently punching him in the side before letting go of his cock to bend down and bury her face in his shoulder. “Don’t make fun, you’re being rude.” 

“I’m not making fun, I just don’t believe you!” Louis says, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of her face. “You’re not having me on, really?” It wouldn’t make any sense at all as a joke, but that’s precisely why he’s suspicious. Harry’s jokes, especially those that require planning, tend to fall flat. 

“You _are_ making fun,” Harry mumbles, a pout in her voice. Still, she cuddles up closer to him until his cock nudges between her legs; she’s not embarrassed enough to keep herself from rubbing against it, huffing out a breath against his neck. 

Louis does have to fight against the distraction this time, closing his eyes and sliding his hands around to grip her arse. “Come on, how is that even possible? Nobody’s ever wanted to eat you out before?” he asks, too curious to let it go, mind sifting through all the people he knows that Harry’s shagged. 

“I dunno,” she says, still a bit whiny, cheek against his shoulder. “I like doing it, going down on people, like. It’s the first thing I go for, right, you know I can come like that, just doing it for somebody else. By the time I realized nobody’d done it to me, it felt weird to ask.” 

Even hearing the explanation doesn’t really help. Louis sighs and tips his head back, thinking with a little frown. “You told me you’ve been _tied up_ before, like, someone literally tied your hands together— and didn’t lick you out. I don’t get it,” he decides, shaking his head. “That makes no fucking sense. You’re serious?” 

“Yes, I’m serious, bloody hell,” Harry grumbles, laughing at the end of it and letting some of the tension out. “Not all of us are this preoccupied with oral sex, you know.” 

“Can we remember the bit where you _just_ said you can come from sucking somebody off? And I’ve seen it with me own eyes?” Louis says, kissing her chin and then her lips, mouths fitting together sideways from the angle. 

“Don’t recall that conversation,” she smiles, sitting up to get a better kiss, aligning their mouths properly. 

Soon, it feels safe to bring it up again, after Harry’s gone loose in his lap, mouth opening up for his tongue. He kisses her just long enough that she starts trying to rub herself off against his cock again, breaking away then to suck in a breath. “How about it?” he asks. “Wanna find out how it feels?” 

“Suppose m’alright with you being my first,” Harry murmurs back to him with a little smirk, sweetened by the honesty he can hear in it. 

Exaggerating his confidence for show, Louis leans back against the pillows, glancing up at her. “You’re in for a treat, then,” he says, “haven’t got a complaint yet.” 

Gamely, Harry plays along, running her hand up his chest. “Not _one_?” 

“Not a one,” he confirms with a shrug. 

“Oh, you must be very good,” she simpers, slowly climbing off of his lap to stretch out on her back beside him. She keeps eye contact while she rolls her knickers down her thighs, kicking them off the foot of the bed. “Think I’m ready for you to blow my mind.” 

“Oi, watch it,” Louis grumbles, displeased with the level of sarcasm in her tone. Harry just grins at him, wide and a little shy, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth when Louis shifts up onto his knees. 

“‘Blow’ my mind works better when you’ve got a cock, doesn’t it?” she asks, parting her legs for him when he places a gentle hand on her thigh. 

“Eating your mind doesn’t sound as appealing,” he agrees. He can tell she’s nervous from the way she tugs at the skin of her knuckles with her teeth, biting mindlessly, so he’s careful when he settles on his belly between her legs, not too close all at once. “Just tell me f’you don’t like it, alright?” 

“There’s no way I won’t like it, to hear you tell it,” Harry says, reaching down to pet his hair back off his forehead. “I’m just waiting for you to impress me.” 

“You’re a pain,” Louis says, unable to keep the fond edge out of his voice. He loosely circles his fingers around her wrist and holds it against the mattress, pleased when he watches her dimple disappear, her smile melting into a quiet sigh. It’s only in the split second before Louis leans in closer to her that he realizes he’s never been someone’s first for this, either. Everyone he’s licked out has had it done to them by someone else, already knowing what they were getting into; it’s a gentle sort of thrill, the idea that he’ll get to show Harry something he loves for the first time. 

Though she’s needy, Harry’s not terribly impatient. She keeps herself still when Louis takes his time spreading her open with his thumbs to get a look. He can see how wet she is, likely from long before this conversation even began, but she only clenches her muscles and huffs out a little breath when Louis rubs one thumb teasingly close to her clit. After a moment, he murmurs to her, “Gonna lick you now, darling,” and waits for her quiet _yeah_ before leaning in to do just that, letting the first stroke of his tongue fall gently so she can catalogue the feeling. 

Harry’s initial reaction is a surprised gasp despite the warning, followed by her closing her thighs around his head. Louis can’t stop a little laugh from coming out, even while he’s nearly dizzy from the satisfaction of finally getting to taste her. “Gotta keep these open, need some room down here,” he teases, curling his hands around her thighs to pull them apart again. 

“Sorry,” Harry breathes, already too distracted for banter, the way she gets when she’s headed towards overwhelmed. 

“Keep ‘em open,” Louis repeats, sliding his hands back down to keep her spread for his tongue. The second lick is much more thorough - Louis uses the flat of his tongue to lick from her opening all the way to her clit, looking up to catch her reaction. Harry moans out this time, eyes closed and head tilted back. She clenches the duvet in one of her fists but obediently keeps her legs open, wide enough to earn some praise, “Good girl,” mumbled right against her clit. 

“Lou,” she whines, reaching out blindly to get a grip on his hair, twisting the longest bits of his fringe between her fingers. If Louis had any remaining doubt around whether she was telling the truth about never being eaten out, her physical reactions would eliminate it. The first light suck he gives her clit sends her hips bucking up hard enough that he pulls back, afraid of scraping her with his teeth. 

“Alright, love, relax,” Louis mumbles, ducking back in to give her clit a soft kiss instead. He slides one hand up to rest low on her belly, stroking her skin with his thumb while she pants, leaving only one hand to hold her open for his tongue. Two fingers works fine, enough to frame her clit right in between them; he doesn’t need to keep her spread but he likes the access it gives him, a smooth line to lick between her two most sensitive spots. Louis aims the next lick much lower, right where she’s wettest, humming softly against her when he hears her whimper and feels the tug at his fringe. 

Really, he already knew what she’d taste like - he’s sucked his fingers clean after fucking her with them just to watch her flush - but it’s always better like this. There’s nothing stopping him from licking inside her, nothing obscuring her taste. He decides to stay there as long as she’ll allow it, bottom lip pressed snug against her skin while he sucks her to make sure everything she leaks will make it into his mouth. 

He expects Harry to pull him back to her clit eventually, but after a long moment only punctuated by her soft, moaned breaths, she lets go of the duvet to rub her clit herself. Her fingers bump against his nose but she doesn’t seem to care, panting out, “Please don’t stop.” 

Louis doesn’t even stop long enough to promise that he won’t. He tilts his head to give Harry’s fingers more room to move, gripping her thigh instead of bothering to hold her lips open any longer. Hardly half a minute goes by before he feels her start to tremble, the biggest tell that she’s getting close; Louis dips his tongue into her as deep as he can manage, fingertips pressing into her skin. Despite the hard kick his cock gives when he feels her tighten around his tongue as she starts to come, he’s almost disappointed with how quickly it’s over, unhappy about taking his mouth away from her already. He pushes the feeling aside to listen to her helpless groan, chasing her with his tongue when she squirms enough to dislodge him. 

“Oh my god,” is the first thing she says when she’s sucked in a deep enough breath to speak again. Louis breathes out a soundless laugh and rests his forehead against her knuckles where she’s cupping her clit, licking some of the wetness off his lips. “I should’ve asked for that a long time ago.” 

“Wouldn’t have felt as good if you had,” Louis says confidently, propping himself up on his elbows far enough to get a good look at her face. She’s much more disheveled now, flushed in a gradient from her face to her breasts, red to pink. “Good things come to those who wait, et cetera. _And_ I hardly even touched your clit, look at that.” 

“I would’ve died,” Harry says seriously, eyes closed and brows furrowed. Louis lets his gaze drop back between her legs when she doesn’t look down at him, gently pulling her hand away from herself so he can see. 

“You wouldn’t have,” he says, slightly belated. He can see how swollen her clit is now from her rubbing and her orgasm; it’s hard under his lips when he leans in and places a gentle kiss there. 

Right away, her hips jerk. “Louis,” she whispers, half a gasp. 

“You came so quick,” he replies, settling back down where he was, mouth much closer to her again. Harry looks ambivalent and a little nervous when she stares down at him, mouth open in anticipation. 

“It felt good,” she mumbles. It turns into a whine on the last word, _good_ high-pitched and elongated when he kisses her clit again. “ _Louis_.” 

Close enough that his wet lips brush against her when he speaks, Louis admits, “Don’t wanna stop yet.” 

Harry’s hips nearly twitch out of his reach, an involuntary reaction, but her fingers find their way into his hair again. She holds him more tightly this time. “It feels different like this,” she murmurs, different than the times he’s kept his fingers moving inside her until she came a second time. 

“I know, babe,” he says back, reassuring. He makes sure she’s watching so she’ll know when to expect it when he licks her clit again, as gentle as he can manage; it’s soft enough that she simply shivers, letting her legs drop open wide again. 

Harry doesn’t say anything else. She watches him until he curls his fingers around her hips to hold her still, tipping her head back then so that the whimper she lets out following his next lick is pointed toward the ceiling. Louis knows she’s sensitive; it’s what he’s counting on, hearing the sweet, overwhelmed sounds she lets out when he gives her more than she’s used to. He keeps his grip on her hips tight, already expecting her to try and twist away from his mouth. 

He doesn’t have to wait long to be proven right. Just like the first time, her hips jerk back when he sucks her clit but Louis holds her firmly, nails caught in the skin at the edge of her hipbones. Harry’s quite strong - almost certainly stronger than he is - but she’s also a good listener, prone to going pliant at the right combination of gentle restraint and his voice. Louis uses it to his advantage now, squeezing her hips and resting his cheek on her inner thigh for a moment to murmur, “Can you stay still for me, Harry?”

“Yeah,” Harry gasps, though she sounds unsure. The hand in his hair tightens to the point that he nearly winces, but he lets her keep the hold as a distraction when he tries again. This time, he fits his lips very gingerly around her clit, tongue pressed soft up against it. He sucks with as little force as he can manage, just enough to let her feel it, and makes a pleased sound when she only whimpers in response, hips stationary against the bed. Louis wants to encourage her with his words but uses his hands to do it instead, loosening his grip to feel up her sides so that he can keep his mouth where he wants it. 

After the initial writhing and jerking, Harry seems to channel her reactions into her voice instead. She still keeps an almost painfully firm grip on Louis’ hair, but she does a very good job of keeping herself still despite being twice as loud as she was the first time around. Louis takes his time with her, gradually sucking harder and sloppier kisses over her clit until she pulls him in closer by the back of his head and holds him between her legs, groaning out wordlessly. It’s _hot_ , feeling her slick against his chin and her clit hard in his mouth; he pours himself into it, sucking her in sharp pulses in the rhythm that she sets for him with the tiny nudges of her hips that she can’t hold back. 

Louis, perhaps naively, expects that this orgasm will take a while. It’s not like he and Harry have been doing this for ages, but he feels confident enough to say that her second orgasms are harder to achieve, usually leaving him with a cramped wrist and biceps burning with the effort of fingering her for that long. He’s surprised again by how quickly he feels her thighs shaking next to his shoulders, the bite of her nails against his scalp making him groan around her clit. Careful not to interrupt her momentum, Louis follows Harry’s lead and sucks just as hard as he has been, eyes shut against the pressure when she closes her thighs around his head. 

She comes hard and _loud_ the second time, riding up against his face for the bulk of her orgasm; as soon as it starts to wane she shoves him back, suddenly enough that he gasps when she isn’t in his mouth anymore. “Stop! Fuck, stop,” she whimpers, punctuating it with a laugh when she looks down and spots his surprised face. “Sorry, sorry,” she pants between breaths, collapsing back against the bed. Her legs are spread wide, trusting that he won’t touch her again just yet.

“Don’t have to be sorry,” Louis mumbles, pushing himself up onto his knees to look her over while he wipes his chin dry. There’s a wet patch on the sheets where his cock’s been rubbing and a separate one under Harry’s bum, the slick he didn’t manage to clean up the second time. She blinks up at him and grins, bright but pleasantly exhausted, shoving a hand through her hair to push the stray pieces that are sticky with sweat away from her face. 

“ _Fuck_ me,” she sighs happily, reaching out for him when he starts to crawl up her body. “Not literally,” she adds after his cock nudges her hip, giving him a suspicious look, as if he might be getting ideas. “Maybe later.” 

“Not literally or maybe later?” Louis asks, settling himself on top of her. 

“I haven’t decided. I’m disoriented now,” she insists, staring blatantly at his lips instead of his eyes while she speaks to him. 

“Are you gonna tell me the verdict or not?” he asks, feigning impatience. He uses his cleaner hand to pet some of her flyaway hairs back, dipping down to give her a kiss. 

Harry makes a quiet noise, blinking slowly when he gets so close that she can’t see his mouth. “It was _pretty_ fucking good,” she announces, resting her hands on his ribs. “Makes me wanna— build a time machine, maybe. Go back to when I’d never felt it before and do it all over again.” 

“Can do it as many times as you like,” Louis offers. 

She kisses him this time, lifting her head off the bed to reach him. It’s closed-mouthed but lingering, somehow sensual in its simplicity. “Once more before bed,” she decides in a murmur, smiling at him again. Before Louis can reply, Harry’s rolled him onto his back on the mattress, hands at his shoulders to hold him in place. She places a smacking kiss to the center of his chest and straddles his thighs, adding, “Wanna do you first, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS if you're confused about all their past sexual escapades, just think of it this way: 2.5 blowjobs have occurred, but lots of fingerbanging and multiple orgasms on harry's part have Also occurred. and probably handjobs. tour sex is hard


End file.
